Fallout
by Screechy lady
Summary: She is born of fire and rage and desperation in New Mexico on July 16, 1945, and she captivates the world. On August 6, 1945, she starts an arms race when the world witnesses her power. Enola has many aliases and names that allow her to navigate the world as she pleases drawn from one country to the other, however, none call to her psyche like her father nation, America.


She always wondered who she got her looks from. Enola's always had her nation's stereotypical blue eyes- _oh beautiful, for spacious skies-_ from her creator ( _father_ ). Her skin is sunkist and tan, like the people who inhabited the state she was born in. Rosa was always kind to her, even though Enola's own existence was a pain for her.

-5-

Rosa was her mother, but at the same time _not_. She did not come to be the same way as the rest of her siblings. No, they were all conventional births (except for the fact that her father is a nation, and y'know, male). The black sheep of the family, she literally sprung from his head.

-4-

It's so much like the mythology that Greece held so high and worshipped for thousands of years, the old stories of Zeus and Metis and Athena. However, unlike the three mentioned individuals, she is not a myth. A story, yes, whispered nervously and hesitantly between states like Russia's General Winter. To them she is sometimes a figure of speech, sometimes a real person, sometimes a malicious spirit and sometimes all three. It hurts her that her own siblings are afraid of her, but she can understand their fear. She's seen the angry blisters and raw burns on most of Luis' body, repeatedly reopened from continuous testing. (Skin raw and red split open, insides charred, her eyes holding the light of a thousand suns, as she rips into their land, their eyes only show _fear_ ). She always leaves her Father with a bloody mess of a knee, (bone sticking out of otherwise _smooth_ skin at all the _wrong_ angles).

-3-

Her hair is the hardest feature about her to pin down, though. In some lights, it appears in copper hues, like Arizona's winding canyons-he was so nice to invite her onto his land, and Utah and California and Colorado, too despite knowing how she could hurt them-but other times it appears black as night, not unlike Japan's hair, the nation she devastated. She has never met Kiku Honda personally, but became well acquainted with the nation he represents. To this day, his people reel from her vicious attack- _element of surprise, no mercy, like Pearl Harbor-_ recompense for his fiery assault on Leilani, her younger sister. Well, actually she was an island nation older than Father, but as a state, she's younger...except Enola is not a state.

-2-

She is a fiery light, destructive and deadly for all enemies of her father- _"I only have to say the word and your precious Moscow would crumble around you, the ash would mix with the snow it would be beautiful."_

 _"Kolkolkolkol..."_ -but also, a warm promise of energy. Something to be made in a power plant, easily molded and used to light the way- _I lift my lamp beside the golden door_ \- a beacon of hope for the impoverished- _give me your yearning masses, huddling to be free_ -and also an attractive promise. _"I would like you all to know that my government has successfully tested and created a functional hydrogen bomb."_

-1-

Admittedly, she has flings with _other_ countries, (Soviet Union, China, France, Pakistan, India, Israel, England, North Korea...) but they never knew who she truly was. Besides, she never strayed far from her father. She'd _never_ abandon him. He only sees the best in others, her only the worst. She has many names...

...Alonya Budurova...

...Fan Jin...

...Linda Boucher...

...Zoya Suri...

...Chaya Jordan...

...Agni Tandon...

...Anjanette Graves...

...Gi Wook...

To name a few. She only really feels a connection to one name, though...

-detonation-

She's been told that when she walks through the carnage of her battlefield (although it's never a battle with her, only a massacre) her appearance is different still. Surrounded in a cloud of fiery dust and energy only a silhouette of her head is visible. Her endless curls are still visible, they're black now ( _like death_ ), and her flesh peels away ( _like a victim of her attack, meat disinetgrated off bones, cancer from the fallout spreading like an infection)_.

(She doesn't look like that very often).

She was born of an idea, of fire and rage and desperation on July 16, 1945, at the Trinity Testing Sight, New Mexico. The ideas of scientists-no, _people_ , desperate _people_ -from many countries come together in a terrifying new form. She was born to destroy civilizations, incinerate cities, and return brick to dust. She was born to power homes and machinery, creating clean(er) energy and provide both warmth and light. She was born to end the second great war, dragged on only by Japan's stubbornness and pride. She was at Hiroshima and Nagasaki. She was at SL-1. She was at Three Mile Island. She was at Chernobyl. She was at Fukushima Daiichi.

She is cruel, ruthless, fiery, and desolating. She is Enola Jones. But above all, she is nuclear.

 **So, did anyone guess who my OC is? No? Well then you did _not_ read the story. Anyways, I was browsing through the works the other day and saw a short one-shot about Alfred and the price of using nuclear power and my interest was immediately peaked. Anyways, here's a translation of Nuclear Power's aliases. These are all rough translations, so if any are wrong, I mean no offense. Don't shoot me.**

 **Russian:Alonya-Bright light Budurova-Blessed one**

 **Chinese:Fan-Lethal Jin-Gold**

 **French:Linda-Soft/Tender Boucher-Butcher**

 **Hebrew:Chaya-Life Jordan-Flow down**

 **Arabic:Zoya-Alive Suri-Sun**

 **Indian:Agni-Fire Tandon-Warrior/sun**

 **English:Anjanette-Gracious/Merciful Graves-A resting place**

 **Korean:Gi-Rising Wook-Sunrise**

 **The above countries are all nations that have successfully tested nuclear weapons as of now. Additionally I support the head cannon that all of Alfred's states are personified, in case that was unclear.**

 **Rosa Martinez/Jones-New Mexico**

 **Luis Vasquez/Jones-Nevada**

 **Leilani Kekoa/Jones-Hawaii/The Republic of Hawaii**

 **Trivia (Once again from the Internet) Additionally, the mentioning of the below disasters are no attempt to offend or insult anyone or nation.**

 **-The first nuclear test took place on July 16, 1945 at the Trinity Testing Sight in New Mexico, USA.**

 **-Nuclear weaponry was first used in war on August 6, 1945 on the Hiroshima Perfecture. When the Japanese did not immediately surrender, a second bomb was dropped the following day on Nagasaki.**

 **-The plane to drop the first bomb was called the Enola Gay, which is where I got Nuclear Power's name from.**

 **-The Sl-1 power reactor was an experimental United States nuclear power reactor that underwent both a steam explosion and meltdown in the 1960s.**

 **-The Three Mile Island disaster was another nuclear experiment that almost became catastrophic for the United States when a partial nuclear meltdown occurred.**

 **-Chernobyl, arguably the most famous nuclear meltdown in history, occurred in the current nation of Ukraine while it was part of the Soviet Union on April 26, 1986. The location of the meltdown and its surrounding area remain inhospitable to humans to this day.**

 **-The Fukushima Daiichi meltdown in Japan was caused by the Tōhoku Earthquake and subsequent tsunami on March 11, 2011. While no people died as a direct result of the harmful radiation released, many are expected to have a much shorter lifetime due to radiation poisoning.**


End file.
